In Your Idol's Footsteps
by ScarletRedSouls
Summary: Tris and Tobias are happily married and have three children. Their eldest daughter, Morgan Prior, dreams of being a fashion designer. Her idol is Marinette Agreste (or Marinette Dupain-Cheng) and she wishes to follow in her footsteps. However, if she indeed wants to be like Marinette, then she must be ready to take on the responsibility of Ladybug!
1. Chapter 1

Tris never would have thought that her life would take such a normal yet a drastic turn. Her home, Chicago, was almost unrecognizable at this point of her life. Where once there was a gloomy atmosphere, where people were expected to do what they had do to based in which faction they were born or choose to transfer to. Now, it was impossible to believe it was the very same city – it was livelier than ever, different entertainment centers had been put up like shopping malls, movie theatres, fancy restaurants and whatnot. Even the Hub was converted into a five-star hotel. People from all over the world used to come, and vice-versa, perhaps to regain the lost knowledge and catch-up with the rest of the world. Her world was absolutely blissful.

Well, as blissful it could get, what with her kids making a racket at the breakfast table.

"Hey! You cheated! You don't deserve those XP!" Cyrus cried, one of Tris's and Tobias's 13 year-old twin sons.

"Was not! You can't handle defeat, can you?" Cried Damien, mocking his twin.

The twins' constant bickering over the video games they were playing, was getting on their older sisters' Morgan's nerves, who was drawing on her tablet.

"Knock it off, you two!" Morgan shouted. "Your bickering is getting on my nerves! I can't design a dress with that noise!"

"Another one?" Tris enquired, raising an eyebrow. She was intrigued that her daughter would like to design clothes all day, while hardly getting any exercise.

"Yep." She confirmed. "I want to be the greatest fashion designer like Marinette Agreste." She added with a fond smile.

"Who's Marinette Agreste?" her mother asked.

She didn't speak. She opened the browser in her tablet, and pulled out a webpage of the said designer.

Tris observed the designer's picture of when she was a young woman. Jet- black hair, blue-bell eyes, a button nose, full pink lips: an extremely attractive woman. She noted with amusement that those were the same characteristics her own daughter possessed. Morgan too, was really attractive for her age.

"Pretty wasn't she?" Morgan bemused with a smirk.

"Yeah, she was." Tris nodded in agreement.

"She was half-Chinese!" Morgan read from the webpage. "But she couldn't speak one word of it, but her husband apparently. When she got older, she married her childhood friend and France's hottest model, Adrien Agreste. It also says that she expanded her father-in-law's fashion company so much, it's the best brand to buy clothes from." She sighed dreamily "Ah! I love this Frenchwoman."

"Does that mean you want to study fashion designing in Paris?" Damien Eaton joked.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." She mused.

"As much as I am enjoying this conversation," Tobias spoke suddenly, "Don't you think fashion designing is a rather useless profession?"

"How can you say that?!" Morgan gasped with mock hurt "How dare you think so lowly of such a noble profession, which aims to express your personality and creativity?!"

Everyone laughed Morgan's way of defending fashion. But Morgan knew that since fashion was her life and soul, she would defend it to death.

"And this industry would also make sure that my boyfriend or husband will be hot as hell." She smirked.

Tris snorted at the look Tobias gave to their daughter.

Morgan pulled out a picture of Adrien Agreste and let her mother examine the picture.

"Hmm, you're right! He was really hot." Tris noted. Morgan was not lying when she said that Adrien Agreste was one of the hottest men of his time. With blonde hair, green eyes, that perfect body and face, any woman would be smitten in an instant.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not?" Tobias raised an eyebrow. His wife laughed.

"Of course I'm not." She assured him.

While their parents were talking, Morgan slowly drifted to dreamworld. She imagined herself graduating high school with excellent grades. Then she would register for a design school in Paris. When she would be accepted, she would start packing for the city according to the climate. Then she would go to the airport and after saying goodbyes to her friends and family, she would board a flight to Paris. When she would arrive, she would share a dorm with a roommate and then they will become good friends. They will explore the city and get new creative ideas, After she would graduate, she would like to permanently reside there. She would get a job, and spread her ideas to the world. Then she would meet the man of her dreams, get married, and live the rest of her perfect life. A mundane paradise Morgan wanted.

She was, after all, frequent to daydreams at any point of day, with no warning whatsoever.

She didn't notice that her half-eaten breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast had gone cold.

"Uh, sis? Aren't you getting late?" Cyrus said, wary of his 15 year-old sister's dreamy look.

"Huh?" She perked up. She checked the time on her tablet. Her face was one of absolute horror.

"Goddammit!" She shrieked. "Mrs. Sterling's gonna kill me if I'm late on the first day of high school!"

She quickly gulped down the remaining glass of orange juice, picked up her tablet and stylus, grabbed her small backpack and two hair ties. She bolted from her house and started running towards her school.

Morgan Prior had no idea how her life was similar to Marinette Dupain-Cheng's.

* * *

 **A/N : So, this is my first time writing a fic. I had this story in my mind for who knows how long. So if you think this chapter is bad, I wont be upset. And if i'm encouraged enough, then maybe I'll finish it. So from a first-timer, have a nice day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Many years ago, magic jewels, bestowing super powers were created," the purple kwami explained. "These were called, the Miraculous."

"The Miraculous, huh?" a deep, male voice asks. "Tell me more, little Nooroo."

"Throughout history, people have used these Miraculous for the good of the human race." Nooroo turned solemn as he went on. "But two of these jewels are the most powerful among all the Miraculous: the earrings of the Ladybug, which provides the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction…" the kwami bit his lip, unable to move on.

"Hmm? Is there something more? You seem to be withholding information." The man pointed out.

The kwami sighed, "According to legend, anyone controlling both of these of jewels at the same time will have absolute power!" Nooroo immediately regretted saying those words, remembering the works of one of his last Chosen.

"Absolute power, you say?" the man said with a wicked smirk. "With that, I'll be able to reestablish the factions, so that no one would question my authority again!" Those words were for himself, and Nooroo did not hear them . "Tell me, what powers, as a kwami, do you grant?" he asked.

"I'm the Butterfly kwami, and my Miraculous is a brooch," Nooroo went on. "Its powers allow you to grant people super powers of their own, and make them your devoted follower."

"Your powers as a kwami are indeed powerful, little Nooroo," the man boasted. "But I must have the Ladybug and the Black Cat Miraculous! Without them, I'll not be able to establish the factions again!"

"But, Master!" the kwami tried reasoning with the man, "the miraculous are not meant for evil purposes!"

"Silence!" the man shouted, "My intentions are not evil! The factions are the greatest gift to humanity, and I cannot do it without your compliance!"

Nooroo whimpered, realizing there was no reasoning with this man's ironic intentions. "As you wish, Master!" the kwami replied.

"That's the spirit." The man cackled. "All right. Then, Nooroo – Dark wings, rise!"

With those words, the kwami disappeared in the brooch. Purple light engulfed the man. In seconds, the man was wearing a silver mask and a dark purple suit.

"Now, Hawkmoth will show how foolish these people have been in abandoning the factions!" his cackles echoed throughout the room.

A small, green turtle kwami, was peacefully meditating in the hotel room he, and the guardian were staying. Suddenly, he felt a dark force engulfing him. His eyes shot open, and he stumbled out of the little coffee table in the room.

"Nino! Nino!" the kwami called for the guardian with desperation.

"What is it, Wayzz?" a tall man with dark-skin, dark hair and eyes with spectacles, asked the kwami in confusion.

"I felt Nooroo," the green kwami wheezed, "I felt his aura, but it seems to be a dark one!"

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not again! Another Hawkmoth? And in America?"

Wayzz chuckled. "It seems so. And we still have all the Miraculous in place this time with the book, except for the Butterfly Miraculous."

"Yeah," Nino said, wincing at the painful memories. "It was painful for me to get Marinette's, Adrien's, Alya's and Chloe's Miraculous on their death bed. Master Fu got the Peacock one when Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth, which they found in a secret cupboard." He sighed.

Wayzz nodded in agreement. When Ladybug and Chat Noir's death was made public, whole of Paris had had grown morose – although their civilian identities were still a secret from the public; a legacy of the Miraculous wielders still a well-kept secret.

"But now, this bastard has taken hold of Nooroo." Nino grumbled . "He has a selfless nature; he shouldn't be put through that kind of abuse again!"

"I'm afraid as long as the person has control over the Miraculous, Nooroo is helpless. You do know that he does have a submissive side."

"Which does explain his timid nature." Nino sighed, eyeing the box, which held the remaining Miraculous – except for the turtle Miraculous, which was around his wrist.

"Now, that there is trouble brewing in Chicago," Nino spoke to Wayzz with determination "America needs my help! So, Wayzz – Aaahhh!" Nino cried, as he clicked his back.

Wayzz shook his head, "Nino, you know you are not capable of fighting anymore. You're – !"

"Still young. I'm – dammit! I forgot my age!" Nino cried in exasperation.

Wayzz chuckled. "If you have forgotten your own age, then that means you have to choose the correct candidates for the Ladybug and the Black Cat Miraculous."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir of America…Hey that's not a bad idea!" Nino clapped his hands together, finally clicking things in his mind. "All I have to do is put eligible people to test. And when they pass, then we'll know they're worthy of having this great power!" he laughed with excitement.

"Suitable candidates must be juvenile, Nino." Wayzz informed him.

"Is there reason as to why am I supposed to test 15 year olds? I mean Mari and Adrien did get theirs when they were 15."

"This age is where a person transitions from childhood to adulthood." The mystical kwami explained in his equally mystical tone. "This is also the age where people tend to stray from the correct path. The kwamis only respect their Chosen if they put others before themselves. You do know that juveniles have a tendency to focus only on themselves."

Nino nodded in agreement. "So, this means that I have to test kids who will help an old man in need." He smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Of course, Master!"

"Well, now I put the earrings and the ring into the box, am I right? Now where did I put those little jewellery boxes?"

* * *

 **A/N ": In this au, Nino is the guardian of the miraculouses. He is my next favourite character next to Plagg, i couldn't resist! XD. And those who are reading it, i would appreciate if you leave reviews, so that i would know how i'm doing. (Btw fellow readers, i would like to know who would be a better Hawkmoth - Marcus Eaton, who wanted control over the city, or David, who wanted the experiment to continue?) Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hope I'm not gonna be late!" Morgan huffed, sprinting towards her school. "Not gonna let Clara grab my seat!" Clara, as you can guess, was her former bully and at-present rival. It didn't help that she was the daughter of Chicago's representative.

"Give up what you got, old man!" She heard someone growl. Walking to the source of the sound, she saw that an old guy was held by the throat with a dagger hovering near his Adam's apple. It made her blood boil. She hated that someone would take advantage of someone else's vulnerability. After all, she did inherit her parents' strong sense of justice.

She gritted her teeth and her lips curled into a snarl. She braced herself for the impact she was gonna put on the mugger; and broke into a sprint. She collided with the mugger and the latter was immediately ripped off from the old man. By the sound of the clattering of metal, it was safe to assume that the mugger had collided with trashcans.

After the effects of the adrenaline drained, she carefully walked up to the mugger who was lying near the trashcans. She nudged a toe on his face, but the guy showed no signs of movement. She had knocked the guy unconscious.

"For someone who has a petite frame, you are quite strong, mademoiselle." She turned around and saw that the man, who she saved, was grinning. The man was tall, and looked strong for his age. He had tan-colored skin, dark hair and golden-brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit and spectacles, and was carrying a briefcase. The man spoke with a French accent.

"Ah, thank you sir." She blushed a little at the compliment. "I hope you are alright."

"Thanks to you, I'm alright, miss."

The man turned around to walk away, when Morgan spoke again.

"Monsieur," she began, hesitating. "Are you from France?"

The man smiled. "Of course, mademoiselle. Do you wish to visit the country?"

"Oui!" she spoke with enthusiasm. This was one of those times she felt grateful that she was bilingual – with English and French. "I want to visit Paris in specific! And I want to learn more about Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I want to be a fashion designer like her when I grow up!"

"I hope all your aspirations come true, little lady. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you monsieur. Please be careful." After that she hurried away towards her school.

Nino stroked his beard, wearing a grin on his face. He watched as the young girl ran away with a knowing look on his face.

"You see potential in the girl, master?" Wayzz came floating near Nino's ear.

Nino's grin grew wider. "I guess it's time that Tikki went to her next Chosen."

A black limo pulled up near a hotel's gates. A boy with blond hair and green eyes of age 15 came out of the car. He wasn't happy at his situation.

"Tell me why we are at Chicago again." He sighed.

"That's to increase market, Mr. Thorne," the assistant spoke with a monotone voice. "Since Chicago has only recently re-joined the world, it was deemed necessary that a singing pop-sensation should have a residence here. And if we want other performers to come here, it only makes sense that a performer should have an experience at such a new city."

"That doesn't make any sense. And I told you call me Arthur. Mr. Thorne is my dad."

"Of course sir. Come with me." the assistant gestured him to follow.

He had not even reached the gates, when he spotted a smartly dressed old man walking on the road. He realized, with horror that a car was speeding towards the man while he remained oblivious.

Without a second thought, he ran towards the man, pulled him out of the road, while a speeding car whizzed by just behind them.

"Are you okay sir?" Arthur asked in between breathes.

"Thanks to you, I am completely unharmed." The man wheezed.

Arthur wanted to speak something to the man, but the assistant called out to him and asked him to follow them to his room. He went with them without a question.

Nino smiled at the young man as he walked away. He had the same knowing smile as he when he watched Morgan running away.

"It's time for Plagg to get his claws out." Nino chuckled to himself.

* * *

 **A/N : Ohohoho! the dorks have passed their test and now they will get their miraculous. Tikki and Plagg will probably appear in the next chapter. What the heck! THEY WILL! Please people, i really want to see reviews so i can see my progress. Pathetic Scarlet is already begging for reviews that i don't appreciate the views. I'm glad people are seeing my work. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Heh heh...sorry readers. i did a slight miscalculation. Plagg and Tikki are supposed to appear in the next chapter, not this one. I hope you can forgive me. :P. (Btw, i really appreciated that 1 review and that 1 follow. thank you so much .)**

* * *

Morgan was half-jogging towards her assigned classroom with the schedule in her hand. She went inside, and her face broke into a grin when she spotted her best friend, Alice Pedrad.

"Hey girl! You made it on time for once!" said best friend greeted Morgan. She made a face.

"Ha-ha, so funny." She deadpanned.

She plopped her bag on a seat, and pulled out a small comb and two hair ties. "Keep an eye on it, will ya?"

"Count on me girl!" Alice replied cheekily. Morgan rolled her eyes whilst smiling.

She went out of the classroom towards the girl's washroom. While walking in the hallways, several people were staring at her – with a few sideway glares – as she skipped towards her destination. Getting glares or stared at was nothing new for her, it used to happen every time at school. It could be due to the fact that her parents were pretty famous – or rather, infamous – with the native citizens. Could be due to the fact that their own parents had told their kids that the Prior's and Eatons' were a rather dangerous bunch of people – they could start a revolution in within a week's span. And her father's notorious reputation as the son of a mad-man and a city dictator certainly didn't help matters either (although people had made peace with Evelyn Johnson years ago). The Prior and Eaton offsprings had already made peace with this unwanted attention to bother them in anyway.

Morgan started whistling as she faced her reflection while combing her dark, raven locks. She parted her hair in two parts, and tied the hair ties around them, and gave the twin-tails another brush to rid them of any tangles. The hairstyle totally suited her – it brought out her beautiful blue-bell eyes, and it made the freckles on her button-nose a lot more adorable. She skipped back to the class, still whistling.

She had just gone inside her class and had sat on her seat, when a snooty voice spoke to her.

"Uh, this is my seat!" the snobby girl demanded.

She looked up to the owner of the voice, and grimaced when she saw who it was.

"Clarabelle Jameson." She all but hissed.

The girl in question, looked absolutely offended. "How dare you, filthy peasant! Who gave you the right to speak my full name?!"

"Uh, the American government?" She spoke sarcastically.

Clara fumed at such a response. The queen bee was beautiful girl – long, brown hair, piercing green eyes, a heart shaped face, with a button-nose. She was beautifully curved at all the right angles, and she was the dream of many boys at school. Unfortunately, those things don't really matter if you have a disgusting personality. And, that was Clarabelle Jameson.

"Do you know who my father is?!" She was almost shouting.

"The Chicago representative, we know. You don't let us forget it."

The queen bee was about to lose her temper. "You don't have any idea who you are messing with, Prior."

"I am, considering your dad was one of those who were helping Jeanine Matthews trying to kill my mom."

People gasped at this bit of information. Everyone knew what hell Beatrice Prior went through in her youth. So it came as a bit of a shock that her daughter would throw that on someone's face.

Clara gritted her teeth. "You'll be sorry you chose to insult me, Prior." She threatened, putting special emphasis on 'me'.

"You wish." Morgan challenged. Clara stomped away from the seat in a huff, her face in an angry blush.

Beside her, Alice snickered. "She doesn't learn anything, does she?"

Morgan snorted. "Considering her 'daddykins' always spoiling her, I don't think she's gonna learn anything soon."

"Uh, is this seat taken?" an unfamiliar, masculine voice asked the girls, gesturing to seat in front of Alice. The girls perked up to see the newcomer.

This boy was definitely not a native citizen – they had never seen this guy around. He was tall, had dark hair, eyes and skin. This guy was handsome, which apparently Alice took notice of.

"Nope. You can sit here if you like." Morgan smiled at the boy. "Are you new to the city?"

The guy grinned. "Yep. Came from all the way from Australia. Name's Nate." He held out a hand.

"Name's Morgan. This is Alice." She spoke while shaking her hands. Alice shook his hands a little shyly.

Nate took a sideways glance at Clara. "That girl's a nasty piece of work." He said while wrinkling his nose.

"His old man's spoiling her. It shouldn't be a surprise she's a rotten egg."

The trio laughed.

Alice entered the classroom after the lunch break, only to find that a girl was sobbing into a handkerchief, was being consoled by a group of people.

"What's going on?" she asked quizzically.

Morgan just shook her head. "Leah got rejected by Jared. Said he'd rather date Clara."

She wrinkled her nose. "That guy has a poor taste in girl."

Leah got up and fled from the class room, still sobbing. A half an hour gone, she didn't come back.

Just as people were about to get her back to the class room, a loud crashing noise was heard. People hurried out of their classrooms to check what caused a commotion, and saying that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

The 'thing' that caused such a commotion was no human being. It was a feminine looking creature, with dark gray skin, shocking pink hair, and was wearing a bright gold and black dress, with broken hearts etched on her dress, skin and eyes. The thing was carrying a large, crimson handkerchief, with a broken heart beautifully embroidered on it.

"I am Heartbreak! And I'm going to punish everyone who takes love for granted!" it threatened with an evil cackle.

* * *

 **A/N : So, yeah. Alice is Christina's and Uriah's daughter in this fic. (I loved to ship christina and uriah ^.^) So Alice is like Alya, and Nate is like Nino. Ho ho. I know this fanmade akuma is kind of a cliché, but i think it was a great way to start the akuma attacks. So now, my two lovable dorks are getting their Miraculous in the next chapter, and more of Arthur. Peace out!**


End file.
